


Persephone

by allodo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 就是Hades! 盖勒特 / Persephone！阿不思的梗啦虽然想说久等啦，但是这文实在是太短了。（捂脸）祝各位enjoy～





	Persephone

简介：神话AU.

分级： General audience.

声明：他们属于彼此

 

暖风抚过绿色的草叶。昨天夜里刚刚下了一场雨，石子路上的水汽就已经发散到空气中。不得不说这里的气候要温和干燥的多。夏天是如此短暂炫目，让人想不起来何时开始，就已经濒临结束。空气中都是草叶还有未成熟的稻穗的味道，热情的阳光依然不知疲倦，渴望着温暖大地。

阿不思背对着阳光站在道路中央，这不是他第一次失去对时间的感觉了。他需要有时间远离他的混乱喧嚣的生活，需要一个安静陌生的角落。他闭着眼睛，慢慢的回想那些简单又充满想象力的人间故事和对众神的传闻，放松的垂下手臂。手指穿过阳光，轻轻弹动。

“下午好。”一位陌生男人的声音响起，不用睁开眼睛，阿不思都能感觉到他语气里的笑意。

阿不思只好离开自己的想象，他依然保持着礼貌，但是当他睁开双眼，想要回答的时候，却突然注意到这位陌生青年的相貌。他有一头炫目的金发，却站在树荫之下。他的双眼有着不同的颜色，却非常专注。他的五官非常硬朗，嘴角却很温和。

“下午好，你是？”阿不思并不清楚这个人是谁，他不由自主的有些紧张。他能感觉到，站在这位英俊青年对面让他的思绪每秒钟都比上一秒更加纷乱。他的双眼有一种诡异的美丽，这样一位冷峻又热情的青年，为什么他要同我说话？

那位英俊青年站在他对面戏谑的笑了，仿佛他年轻又有活力的身体里住着一位年长的灵魂。他的上嘴唇很薄而下唇非常丰润。他棱角分明，双手随意的插在裤兜里。阿不思只能看到他的手臂，那手臂弯曲的角度莫名的吸引他的目光。

阿不思努力的把视线聚焦在那位青年的颧骨上，他非常确定直视对方的双眼会让他的心跳变得更快。他还不想因为对方的注视就心动不已。

“盖勒特。很高兴见到你。”青年再次开口，他的嘴角弧度上翘，他的双眼依然在注视他，甚至都没眨一下。他伸出手来，手指修长，手掌宽大。

阿不思努力稳定自己的手臂，悄悄握紧自己的左手，伸出了右手。“阿不思。很高兴认识你。”阿不思庆幸自己的声音依旧稳定。他的余光悄悄扫向那位青年的双肩，他依然不太自在。

盖勒特握住了他的手。他手掌掌心温度很高，手指却有些冰冷。阿不思能感觉到他握力惊人，几乎不是一个青年能拥有的力量。但是他非常有度，只是在短暂的握手之后，用指尖滑过阿不思的食指指尖。这个碰触非常轻微，几乎可以被认为是无心之举。

阿不思终于意识到他不能总是不敢看他的眼睛，这会让一切都太明显了。他并不惧怕他，想到这里，阿不思抬头看了一眼。

那双异色的眼睛里像是拥有无尽的黑暗和火焰，它们是如此专注又空洞，只是凝视着它们就让人不寒而栗。阿不思仿佛看到盖勒特身后的黑色河流，它是如此湍急，汹涌，永不停歇，它的颜色是如此深沉，几乎可以将灵魂吞没。

“小心，”青年的声音在他耳边响起，仿佛他突然来到了他的身边，同他一起观赏那条充满危险和痛苦翻滚的河流，“它在凝视你。”

阿不思不能把眼睛移开，他被这幅画卷吸引了。他越过黑色河流，看着黑水在脚下掀起浪花，却从来不曾沾湿他的鞋尖。他的耳边响起哀嚎和鼓点，他想要回头去帮助那些声音，却无法停下脚步。他轻快的掠过岔开的通向两侧的道路，来到中央巍峨的黑色石块构筑的城堡。

他看到了自己的影像，他衣着明丽，穿着草绿色的长袍，戴着一顶开着粉色花朵的树枝编织的王冠，与这种肃穆和严谨的华丽王座居然格外相配。他与他身边的人一起举起黄金的酒杯，表情感动怜悯，仿佛祈求着什么。

“你对我做了什么？”阿不思从影像中挣脱出来，他的头非常疼，在这种情况下使用大脑封闭术几乎让他呼吸停滞。他知道他想要看到这些幻象，他并不惧怕，让他真正感到慌乱的是，他对这些画面感到非常熟悉。仿佛他真的曾经坐在王座上，感受着另一个坐在他身边王座上的人对他的尊敬。

盖勒特依然站在他对面，似乎对他的话语有些不满，但是他依然注视着他，双手握着阿不思的肩膀，既是支撑他，又是抓紧他。

“你说过，我们必须照约行事。”盖勒特慢慢的走向他，盖勒特贴着他的头在他耳边小声说。显然，他的字典里没有放弃这个词。他的手臂环住阿不思的脖子，紧紧的按在他的后背上，给了他一个结实的充满思念的拥抱，那几乎让阿不思看到了他的家人们因为这个亲密动作而产生愤怒表情，“已经9月了，是时候了。”

一种热量猛地窜上阿不思的脖子，让他的耳朵也烧了起来。阿不思重新看到了那些被刻意阻碍的影像：盖勒特坐在他身边的王座上，手持权杖，他拥有年长的灵魂，看起来却是年轻的。他同他一起举杯，为诗人的音乐所感动。他们决定怜悯那位失去妻子的可怜诗人，而这是唯一一次不公平。

黑色的台阶光滑的可以反射立在上面的缥缈人影。高耸的石柱支撑起大厅的穹顶。火焰在吊起的各色饰品中燃烧，那些饰品外侧都装点着翠绿的杨树树叶和娇嫩的百合花。春天的气息在黑色的堡垒中绽放，他的花园里的各色花朵永不凋谢。

盖勒特手里拿着一个托盘，得意洋洋的展示着里面的阿不思吐出的石榴子，那上面还有鲜红的石榴汁。而他的母亲和弟弟愤怒的注视着盖勒特，对这些石榴子无可奈何。

三头犬Cerberus凝视他的双眼，然后温顺的伏下身来。他抚摸Cerberus，耳边是盖勒特的轻笑。这些幻象一个接一个的从眼前划过，每一个都非常模糊，毫无顺序。

“我，”阿不思有些喘不过气来，他知道还有很多自己的记忆按照约定被暂时封存了。他担忧的无措的看着盖勒特，因为盖勒特是他最想要的，能将他从这种窘境中拯救的唯一选择，“有很多……我想不起来。”

盖勒特点了点头，他松开了拥抱，伸出了右手，他表情专注，目光敏锐，

“只要你想。”

他竖起手掌，阿不思终于意识到他应该怎么做。

阿不思看着那竖起的右手掌心。盖勒特的眼神是如此紧绷，拥有几乎将他烫到的热烈和专注。阿不思感到紧张，他准备好了吗？他曾经选择离开那里，离开他的家人，现在他就要来到他自己的选择身边了。他将回归盖勒特的，不，是他们的城堡。他喜欢盖勒特和阿不思的城堡这个词。我们曾经拥有怎样的生活？我们是相爱的吗？因为我肯定会爱你。他焦虑着期待着阖上双眼，竖起自己的左手贴上对方的右手，几乎没有注意到自己早已经开始战栗。

“I do.”

 

\---end---

**Author's Note:**

> 就是Hades! 盖勒特 / Persephone！阿不思的梗啦
> 
> 虽然想说久等啦，但是这文实在是太短了。（捂脸）
> 
> 祝各位enjoy～


End file.
